


You've Gotta

by LilyofFandoms



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Kudos: 10





	You've Gotta

He tosses his jacket on and pulls his scarf tightly around him. Tucking his keys into his pocket before grabbing his hat and gloves and turning back towards her. She stands leaning on the door frame waiting. Her hair curly out wildly in all directions from beneath her cap which tried in vain to tame those lush curls.

“Hurry up! I’m sweating under all these layers,” she bemoans teasingly.

He slows his motions to half speed and painstakingly puts on his gloves while trying to keep a straight face as she rolls her eyes. She huffs and lacing her arm through his drags him towards the front doors of the station.

“Anyone ever tell you, you get feisty when you’re hungry?” his composure breaking as he laughs and scrambles to get the gloves on before they reach the cold of the outside.

Wishing the night volunteer a good night they venture out into the cold and towards his silver car. Her small frame fighting to open the door which sticks on good days and in the dead of winter often freezes shut. He learned long ago at the start of their friendship not to offer help unless asked so he yanked his own door open and climbed in. 

Starting the car and then rolling down her window, he gave her a playful smirk which she immediately understood. 

“You’d love nothing more than for me to give up and climb on in through the window, wouldn’t you?” her eye roll and smile visible even in the growing dark. 

“I kinda would,” he laughs.

She finally managed to get the door open and hops into the seat, slamming the door behind her. Turning to him after buckling. 

“Took you long enough,” he smirks, eyes on the road as he pulls out of the parking lot. Earning him a playful smack on the arm at his teasing. He chuckles before asking, “Where to?”

“I found this restaurant the next town over. You are the only one I’d ever take there.” 

“Why’s that?” he asks suddenly concerned for his own health and safety. 

“Quirky decor, friendly staff, cute bartender,” she begins.

“Sounds like your kind of place,” Jason interrupts.

“Oh it is and it has got the worst food ever and you have got to try it!”


End file.
